Secrets
by Potterhead333
Summary: Everyone seemed to forget that when You-Know-Who was 'died' wasn't a happy day for all. They seemed to forget the two people that were the reason this happened. James and Lily Potter. Or was that even their real name? After being shunned and forgotten, Aurora takes matters into his own hands after hearing a voice in her head. Fem!Harry Weasley & Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Will be up asap! 


	2. Chapter 2

_Thoughts  
_Voices

Silence overcame me as I was thrown violently into my cupboard. Tears streamed down my 6-year-old face after being beaten by my Uncle since I had gotten a higher grade in class than Dudley. I began shaking and kept hoping the pain would stop. Every agonising minute, I was forced to move so the blood didn't gather in one place. "_Why me?" _I wondered. "_What have I done to deserve this? I just wish the pain would leave me and never come back_"

"Focus on yourself when you were pain-free and alright"

"Wh- What? Who was that?" No voice replied. I decided to try what the voice I thought I had heard said. I closed his eyes and remembered seeing myself in the mirror, my long, bright red silky hair. My glasses new and intact. My scar. I had always prided myself with the scar. I had had it as far back as I remembered. I had gotten it when my good for nothing parents died in a car crash after drinking all night. It made me different from the Dursley's and the kids at school. Slowly, I felt the pain start to fade away and my bones go back to where they were supposed to be.

After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and to my astonishment, I looked like I had never had an encounter with my brutal Uncle before. I grinned and thought to myself that I had to experiment with these new "powers" to see what I could do.

Over the next few years, I had been getting up at 5am and going to sleep at 11pm, giving me roughly 4 hours in the morning and 3 hours at night to train my powers. It was harder than I had originally thought, but I was always too curious about the powers I had and what I could do with them. By the time I was just about 11, I had learnt how to teleport, change into any animal, talk to all animals, and to an extent, read people's minds and control the water element.

The first time I had changed into an animal freaked me out. I was running through the woods my cousin had chased me into a couple of miles away from the house, and suddenly I realised I was on four legs. I tried to scream but this weird noise came out of my mouth. I could hear my cousin and his 'friends' bristling through the bush so I scampered. After another mile of running, I still wasn't tired and I felt great but I was thirsty. I had found a little pond with clear water residing in it and looked at my reflection. Instead of my slim face with my cherry red lips and unruly emerald eyes staring back at me, I was greeted with the face of a doe. I gasped in shock and fell in. My hands, no my hooves scrambled to pull me out. I finally get free to hear chuckling coming behind and old oak tree and a guy step out from his hiding place. I glared at him and he stopped laughing but he still had a cocky smirk spread across his face. "Thanks for helping me. Jerk" I muttered. He brushes his hair away from his face and boy was he a looker. He had short, black wavy hair with chocolate eyes that would make any girls heart melt. His lips were a light pink and his skin was tan. Well hello there Mr Handsome.

"Y'know, its rude to stare" he said in his deep voice and his cocky grin and I realised he had to be around 14. I raised my eyebrow at him. Like I would even stare at a guy who was around 3 years older than me even if he was handsome and tall and...

"I just wanted to see what the person looked like that was so noble and brave and saved me from drowning" I replied, sarcasm dripping through my every word. He held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey now, no need to get angry! I just wanted to ask you how long you have been able to turn into a doe." Oh shit, so he knew.

"Since now."

"Oh"

"Um well I've got to go now, my Uncle probably wants me home." I said, not telling him what would happen if I was late. I waved goodbye and focused of turning into a doe again. It took me 5 minutes but I got it eventually. I let my body go and I sprinted through the woods and was back within an hour, to find my cousin smirking behind my Uncle. "_Oh shit_"_  
_

"I swear I didn't do anything!" I begged and pleaded but he wouldn't listen. That was the worst beating I had ever received and not even my powers could heal all my pain. I forced myself not to cry and give my Uncle the satisfaction of me being in pain, and I let go when I was thrown roughly into my cupboard. I spent that whole night wondering why he had made my beating that bad. I never found out until a week later.

I remember it so clearly. It was a Thursday afternoon at around 3pm. I had been told to get the mail and so I went and fetched it before I could anger my Uncle. When I retrieved it, I saw one of the letters were addressed to me. Being the logical and smart one in the 'family', I scrambled to my cupboard and shoved the letter under the crack at the bottom of the door. I decided to open it later rather than risk it getting taken off me, and headed into the dining room to hand Uncle Vernon the mail. He started blabbing on about Aunt Marge and some weird shit but after a while he got bored and told me I was annoying him so I was sent to my room. I couldn't have been happier.

As soon as I got into my cupboard I tore open the letter and I read what it had to say.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _  
_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _  
_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Miss Potter, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _  
_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall _  
_Deputy Headmistress _

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _  
_of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_UNIFORM _  
_First-year students will require: _  
_ sets of plain work robes (black) _  
_ plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _  
_ pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _  
_ winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings) _  
_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_COURSE BOOKS _  
_All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _  
_by Miranda Goshawk _

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot _

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling _

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch _

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _  
_by Phyllida Spore _

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger _

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _  
_by Newt Scamander _

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _  
_by Quentin Trimble _

_OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_1 wand _  
_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _  
_1 set glass or crystal phials _  
_1 telescope _  
_1 set brass scales _

_Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad._

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I couldn't believe my eyes! There were others like me out there! That was why I had been beaten so bad! There was a letter under it I hadn't seen. It said it was from Gringotts. Ah good ol' Gringotts. Anyway, I opened it curiously and came to the conclusion that I was reading a bank notice.

_Dear Miss Aurora Potter,_

_It has come to our attention that you are not where you are supposed to be living. Also, we have reason to believe that information regarding your heritage is being kept by you. I am not able to disclose much information in this letter as it could fall into the wrong hands. If you wish to sort this all out, please touch the ruler included in this envelope and say the words I'm ready Ragnok and it will transport you to my office._

_Director Ragnok_

_Head of Gringotts_

I looked at it in excitement. This meant I could be taken away from my relatives! "_Maybe I have other family_" I thought. Without a second thought, I put my hand onto the ruler and said "I'm ready Ragnok".

* * *

I arrived in Gringotts and was immediately ushered into an office. I looked around and heard a voice off to my left.

"Hello Miss Potter, its an honour for you to be here" I smirked and turned around.

"Hello Sir" He motioned for me to take a seat in front of the desk.

"Now, my name is Director Ragnok, I am the Head of Gringotts. It has come to our attention that you are living at the Dursley's residence and also a spell has been placed on them to hate you. We have yet to trace the magical signature back. Also, we have reason to believe that you have not been informed about your heritage."

"Yes. Actually, I haven't even been informed about the magical world"

"Ok so that means you would have no idea about Head of Family's."

"I know a little."

"Well I'm afraid I will have to tell you. When you become Head of an old family in the Wizarding World, you are emancipated and have a seat in the Wizengamont which is the equivalent to seats in Parliarment. You are looked at as an adult, and highly respected. Usually, only males can claim them but if you are the last living heir of that line, or you are declared worthy by us, you are able to become a Lord/Lady regardless of your gender and age. I will give you a book to read so you get more familiar about this. Can you please prick your finger with this pin and dab the blood onto the paper" I obliged and did as the goblin said. What came up astonished me.

_Name: Aurora ?_

_Age: 10_

_School: -_

_Mother: ?_

_Father: ?_

_Guardian: -_

_Heir/s by blood: Griffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Merlin, Hogwarts._

_Powers: Animagi, Mind-control, Illusionist, Element Control, Parseltongue._

_Vaults: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6._

_Galleons:_

_Merlin (vault 1):  
Galleons=47,493,384.  
Sickles=7.  
Knuts=4._

_Hogwarts (vault 2):  
Galleons=7__5,467,363.  
Sickles=5.  
Knuts=8._

_Griffindor (vault 3):  
Galleons=3,375,738.  
__Sickles= 7.  
Knuts=3.__  
_

_Slytherin (vault 4):  
Galleons=8,375,839.  
Sickles=7.  
Knuts=7._

_Ravenclaw(vault 5):  
Galleons=847,493.  
Sickles=7.  
Knuts=4._

_Hufflepuff (vault 6):  
Galleons=783,485.  
Sickles=7.  
Knuts=9._

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but I'm on holidays now so I'll be updating more often. Review please! and if you are going to flame me, don't bother. If its constructive ****criticism, say so because I may take it the wrong way. Thanks guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hang on, why does it say that my last name, and my parents names aren't known?" I asked confused.

"Well this may be because who you have thought to be your mother and father, aren't actually your biological parents. Unless you know, it will not be recorded but as soon as you find out, it automatically goes on. Also you will inherit their lines."

"So I'm actually Aurora No-Name?"

"Correct"

"Is there a way that I can get a last name?" I slowly said.

"The only way in the wizarding world that you can change or adopt your last name is if your guardian says so if you are underage, and if you are a direct descendant to that line. Because of your lineage, you will be highly respected among your peers."

"Ok. Which line to you recommend I claim?"

"Hufflepuff" the goblin said immediately. "People will underestimate you because Hufflepuffs are looked at as weak since their symbol is a badger. This is not actually the case. It is the people whom are hardworking and loyal that are placed in that house. I would suggest claiming all lines but going by the last name of Hufflepuff. You can always change it later ion."

"Right, ok." As if some magical force overcame me, words started flowing out of my mouth before I knew it. "I, Aurora No-name, hereby claim to be the sole heiress of the Merlin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hogwarts lines, and adopt the last name of Hufflepuff as the rightful heiress of the line. So mote it be." A gold band surrounded be and entered my body. A ring appeared on my hand and Ragnok explained that it was the Hufflepuff Lady ring. I could state the name of any of the lines that I have claimed and that lines ring would replace the one on my hand. I also could make it disappear and make it only visible to me. He also offered me one piece of advice. Do not trust the Headmaster. With that, the old goblin bid be safe travels and before I knew it, I was back in my cupboard.

* * *

A couple of months had passed and I was happier than ever. Ragnok had taken off the hate charm that had been applied to my relatives and they were appalled at how they had treated me. I moved into Dudley's second bedroom and he actually hadn't minded. I think that the charm had made him a spoilt little shit as well. Anyway, I had continued my training, and Dudley had helped me. To my surprise, on my birthday, Dudley had received a Hogwarts letter. Petunia and Vernon were so proud and I jumped for joy. I wasn't going alone! We had gone into Diagon Alley and gotten both of us a wand and our books. Petunia had gone off somewhere and sent an owl to Hogwarts telling them that we had accepted. I had come to realise Dudley wasn't actually a bully, the charm had made him violent and now, he was as calm as ever. He began training with me and before we knew it, we were on the Hogwarts Express.

Voices of children saying goodbye to their parents and relatives echoed through Kings Cross. I found a compartment empty and Dudley and I sat in it. We were chatting about what we thought Hogwarts would be like when a young boy that looked around our age came strutting in with two guys behind him which looked like body guards.

"Who are you?" the blonde one rudely said.

"Business" I replied.

"What?"

"Business, as in none of your business." He sneered and left us alone in search of someone else to be a smart mouth to.

"What's up his arse?" Dudley asked me.

"Beats me" We had little conversations as minutes turned into hours. Finally after 6 hours of being on the train, a older boy came around who was wearing a badge saying 'Prefect'.

"You might want to get changed now, we will be be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes." We nodded at him and he carried on with his duties. We stripped down, and got into our robes, and before we knew it, we were in the boat, gazing up at a castle that had light pouring out of her windows, illuminating the lake. I stopped paying attention and Dudley just led me everywhere. After I came out of my day dreaming, a hat at the front of the hall started singing.

_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._  
_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can top them all._  
_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._  
_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_  
_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_  
_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_If you've a steady mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_  
_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folk use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._  
_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
But wait there's more don't turn your backs  
There is a student in disguise.  
Be careful to which side you are loyal to,  
Because the Hogwarts Champion has arrived!_

Mutters of confusion flooded the Great Hall as everyone was sure that the Hat had never said anything like that. And what was this 'Hogwarts Champion' that it spoke of. Professor McGonagall seemed to see that the noise was increasing from the chatter and decided to start the sorting.

"Hush please! Now, I will place the Sorting Hat onto your heads once you are called forward and it will decide which house you ought to be in." McGonagall said.

"Abbot, Hannah"

The hat was on her head for around ten seconds before it shouted its decision.

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" _Everyone clapped and more names were called out.

"Boot, Terry"

"_RAVENCLAW!__" _

I tuned out for a bit until I felt an arm brush past me. Dudley was going up. He shakily sat on the stool and gave me a weak smile before the Hat was placed on his head. It fell over his eyes and it took a minute for the hat to call out a name.

"_RAVENCLAW!_"I clapped louder than everyone, pleased that he got into the house he had wanted. After a while, the name 'Potter, Aurora' came up. I decided not to go up as technically that wasn't my name. They moved on, confused when I was the last one left. I explained that my name was no longer Potter but Hufflepuff. It was funny because I acted all innocent and pretended I didn't know what was going on.

"Oh I see, well if you would just sit on the stool and be sorted please dear." McGonagall said. I nodded and sat on the stool with the Hat on my head.

_"My my, Miss Hufflepuff or should i say Lady Hogwarts." _He chuckled when he felt me tense but not show any emotion bestow upon my face. _"Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me. You have to be the hardest one I have ever sorted. Hmm, well you are as cunning as a Slytherin, loyal as a Hufflepuff, intelligent as a Ravenclaw, and as brave as a Gryffindor. But where do I put you? Do I put you with your cousin? Do I put you where your mother or your father was? Or do I put you in the remaining house? Your decision. But choose wisely. Cousin, Mother, Father, or the remaining house? They are four different houses, but only one would suit you." _I thought for a moment. I didn't really want to go where my cousin was so I could meet new people. I also didn't want to be overshadowed with my parents reputation. So that left the remaining house. Meh, what the hell.

"_Remaining house please_" The hat agreed to my decision, but didn't say which was the better suiting house, or anything about my parents which was what I'd been hoping for. I closed my eyes when the name of the house was called out.

_"_Better be..."

**Muahahahaha cliffy! Sorry if there are any mistakes, I have no Beta. What is your opinion on which house you think Aurora will be in? And just for fun, try and guess ho her parents are and which houses they are in. You can count out Ravenclaw as Dudley is in it, so you have Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin to choose where Aurora is going to be placed, where her mother, and where her father was placed. Review please! **


End file.
